Band Geeks
by IronDiamond
Summary: Don't be fooled by the title, This story has very little to do with band. *Insert Cliche Summary Here* (Teresa and Minho not together at start) Go On! Newtmas! IronDiamond (I do not own The Maze Runner or and any of its characters)
1. Chapter 1

Thomas was staring off into space, daydreaming about Skate Plaza later that night. When his best friend Newt's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Seriously Tommy, you've got to stop drifting off on me, We need to practice this for the concert. Its right around the corner and everyone knows this song so we can't mess up." He finished slightly flustered.

"Ok, ok sorry, Won't happen again." Thomas said quickly.

They were practicing Don't stop believin', and it was clear Newt was very stressed out. Newt started the opening lines on his Violin while Thomas carried the downbeat with his Trombone. About halfway through the song, Newt broke his bowstring and had to stop to replace it.

"You know what, Let's stop here for today." Newt finished.

"Hey, fine by me. It's almost time to head to Skate Plaza anyways, You coming?" Thomas asked.

"Uhh, Maybe, actually yeah. I'll meet you there." Newt responded.

They both packed up their instruments without another word except for a quick goodbye on the way out of the practice room. An hour later they were both standing in front of the entrance to Skate Plaza waiting to get in. Teresa showed up with Minho in tow, Minho wasn't too happy to be with them. They all filed in, each paying for admission and skates, Thomas and Newt with Inlines and Teresa and Minho with Quads. As soon as the skates were on Newt dashed off to the food counter, leaving the three of them sitting on the benches. Minho gave up trying to escape so he skated the few feet to the actual skating area, which was the center of the oval building. It was era night so all music played from the 80's and forward would be playing. Thomas skated out to the floor with Teresa in tow when he heard "Hit me with your best shot" come on. The first thing he noticed was Minho skating his heart out doing flips along with a lot of backwards skating, The boy was practically born to do anything that involved his legs, particularly running. Thomas and Teresa warmed up, each stumbling a little bit. They had just started getting back into it when Newt passed by them like a blond bullet, Nearly knocking Minho over, who was just ahead of them.

"Oh it's on." Minho declared.

"Bring it, You bloody shank." He called back jokingly.

"Here we go…" Thomas muttered.

"Hey maybe it won't be as bad as last time." Teresa said hopefully.

She and Thomas relived the last time Newt and Minho had raced, Newt was slightly ahead with Minho right on his heels when he forgot to turn and went flying over the safety barrier into the skate exchange. How he managed to get off with just a warning would forever be a mystery with them. They looked over and saw the same thing happening over again, Newt racing forward at top speed with Minho right behind him, But this time Minho noticed and called out.

"Newt! The fence!" Minho yelled.

Newt was attempting to slow down and it was just enough for Thomas to crash into him full force, Knocking both off them off of the ground. When Thomas opened his eyes, He and Newt were flat on the ground, Newt's head up against the raised floor that separated the skating rink from the regular area. Thomas's head was on Newt's stomach, which, he had to admit was rather comfy. Thomas got up and proceeded to help Newt up as well. When he looked back, Teresa was blushing overtime, With Minho standing beside her looking mildly impressed. After that they decided to just call it a night, as Newt's head hurt and Teresa wouldn't stop talking about the incident with a blush on her face every time she reencountered the end position. Thomas was giving Newt a ride home, Teresa was walking as she lived not even a block from Skate Plaza and Minho was taking a bike, His reason being that he needed his legs to be in peak condition as cross-country captain. Thomas and Newt got into his car, a red Saturn and took off.

"So about the crash.." Newt started.

"Sorry, just didn't want to see another flying Newt." Thomas said quickly.

"No, I was actually going to thank you. You saved me from a lot of pain, I'll gladly take a bruise over hitting a wall."

"Hey speaking of which, how's that holding up?" Thomas asked.

"Fine, hurts I did hit my head on the bloody floor, thanks to your shuck arse." Newt finished.

Thomas pulled into Newt's apartment complex and they both got out. Thomas followed Newt as he climbed the steps to his apartment. Newt unlocked the door and they both went in, Thomas instantly pulled Newt into a chair and turned on the light.

"Geez, I'll get some ice for that." Thomas said.

"What is it bad?" Newt asked.

"All I'm gonna say is that you should avoid touching your head for a little while." Thomas said.

Just then Thomas's phone rang. Thomas walked over and picked it up off the table, Unlocked it and answered.

"Oh hey Teresa, Whoa slow down. Ok, wait what? Ar...are you sure? I…I bye." Thomas said slowly.

"Hey what was that?" Newt asked.

Thomas stared at him with unblinking eyes, and responded slowly.

"Teresa just broke up with me."

His words hung in the air and rang around the room. Newt was quite shocked. But this meant, could he?

"O..Okay, Thomas are you okay?" Newt said startled.

Thomas had tackled him with a hug and did not let go, so Newt just stood there for a moment, Before hugging him back, He figured why not, He's hugging me anyways. That changed when Thomas suddenly had him up against the wall, leaving him breathless.

"T…Tommy wha?" Newt started.

"Look, I've been wanting to breakup with Teresa for a while now, she just finally did it for me, she hooked up with Minho and didn't want it to be cheating, So she called me and broke up."

It was then Thomas kissed Newt deeply, Not caring about the consequences at the moment. Newt practically melted into the position, Trying to take it all in, Overloaded with a flurry of emotions and thoughts such as, _He's straight?! Why are you accepting this?_ And then, _Gods, He's hot._ Newt felt something stir in his pants, Suddenly embarrassed he broke out of the kiss, Panic filling him.

"Hey, Newt it's okay.." Thomas started, but stopped when he saw the panic in Newt's eyes.

"Sorry, I was too quick wasn't I? I'll just leave… Sorry." Thomas said.

Thomas had started to gather his things when Newt stopped him.

"Thomas wait, You're fine, I've just never been kissed…" Newt started.

"Newt its fine really, I shouldn't have come on you like that." Thomas said.

"No, really stay, I never said I didn't enjoy it." Newt said.

Before he could react Thomas was on him again kissing his furiously, But Newt was more prepared this time, wrapping his arms around Thomas and allowing him to carry him to his bedroom…

 _Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm actually writing for The Maze Runner series for once and thought I might dabble a bit with Thomas and Newt as they are my all-time ship in this fandom. For those who would like to read the smut part just PM me or I might just make the story rated higher and add it. Either way the way I have it I can leave it as a one shot or make it into a series, Review or PM me for either one. IronDiamond, Signing off ~_


	2. Chapter 2

Newt woke up groggy with a doglick hairdew, He was definatley not a morning person and was ready to kill someone. That is, until he saw Thomas's naked form under the blanket they shared, (And spoiled slightly…). So Newt slowly got up trying not to make too much noise as fuck, he enjoyed Thomas's face relaxed and sleeping. He finally managed to locate his boxers, (By the bedpost, duh) And went to go make breakfast. Luckily it was _his_ apartment, so he knew he had bacon and eggs. As he started frying the bacon he heard a _**thump**_ and a groan emerge from his bedroom. A few moments later and _alot_ of cussing, a sleepy Thomas emerged from the maze that was his bedroom.

"Food?" He asked sleepily.

"Yeah, I'd say about 10 minutes, coffee?" Newt asked.

"Please." Thomas practically begged for laying his head on his arm, staring at Newt.

A few minutes later and the rest of a pumpkin spice creamer gone (Yes cliche but who can resist _pumpkin spice_?) Thomas was happily drinking coffee as Newt finished up the Bacon and eggs. He sat down with two plates and in a matter of minutes Thomas's plate was clear, while Newt wasn't even half done.

"Hungry much?" Newt asked.

"I..I feel like I ran a marathon yesterday and it's all hitting me at once, when I woke up, it felt like a hangover, now it feels like I've been starved."

"To be fair last night wasn't anything light so it's easy to see why you feel like a truck hit you." Newt said looking over his fork.

Eventually the two boys got fully dressed, (Not before fucking again, seriously guys calm the hormones.) And went out to drop Thomas off at his apartment. They decided to set up an actual date after Thomas managed to sputter out the question blushing, and _hard_ so they decided on a regular coffee shop called Calypsos. They said their goodbyes with a simple kiss and parted ways for the day, all the while blowing up each others Snapchats.

 _Okay, I definitely forgot about this fic *Cowers before angry fans* However, I rediscovered that I wrote it when i was craving some Newtmas and I'm like wait, I recognize this and read it again, So I'ma continue it until it's finished, Enjoy!_

 _~IronDiamond._


End file.
